Rathtomix
Rathtomix is a combination of Rath and Atomix's DNA. He is a free to use alien. Appearance Rathtomix has Atomix's body structure. He has Rath's costume with a belt mixture of Atomix's belt and Rath's belt, with the Omnitrix symbol on it. He has orange legs and orange shoulders, along with Atomix's hands and feet in white. He has cylinders similar to Atomix's, but with the green energy in shapes of the letter x. His Omnitrix energy on his chest is mostly covered up by his shirt. He has teeth on top of his mouth and his chin is orange. Powers Rathtomix possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort. Rathtomix possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rathtomix gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rathtomix is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rathtomix can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rathtomix can perform fighting moves with expert execution. As his name implies, Rahtomix can create and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" It is not crucial for Rathtomix to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage Rathtomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Rathtomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Rathtomix is capable of flight. Rahtomix's known attacks include: *'Fissile Whistle: '''A flying ramming attack. *'Nuclear Winner: 'A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'Fusion Cuisine: '''A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present can get blinded by it. Weaknesses Rathtomix's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rathtomix's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rathtomix to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rathtomix's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix , when he yells at the Omnitrix, when he screams at a Plumber's ship, gravity, the hole he made when he fell, at fire, where he ended up punching himself in the face, the Proto-Tool's laser pointer, and he started to fight with water. Rathtomix is afraid of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. As demonstrated by Khyber, Rathtomix can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. A certain sonic frequency signal is fatal to Rathtomix. Rathtomix, being feline based, can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. Rathtomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Rathtomix can get tired after using up most of his energy. Gallery rathtomix.png|In Curtis 10 Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Appoplexians Category:Free Usage Category:Appoplexian Fusions Category:Atomix's Species Category:Atomix's Species Fusions